Jasper and Bella meet again
by bellaandEdwardrux
Summary: This about Jasper and Bella find them self again and in the long run Bella finds her true blood brother Emmett...I have read a couple like this so this is were I got some of the ideas..M in later chapters


It has been about 100 years that I have been a Vampire. That day I got turned was one of the worst and best day of my life. Today I live in Forks with my fake dad Charlie and my brother Stefan. I have been with them for the past 55 years and they are the only true family I have and will ever need. My fake mother was killed last month so now my step dad is coming to live with us because he can't stand be alone. So I guess these people. We have a lot of money but I still like to work even though I don't have to. I am a compile dancer and gymnastic.

I am in grade 11 at Forks high school these is about my fourth time going throw high school. When I was 25 years old has a Vampire I had meet these wonderful person name Jasper Hales we were one another mates. One day he left and never came back. Just like my big brother Emmett. Today is the first day back since exams and I can't wait. There is a new family starting today and they have crossed there path with mine there is about 7 of them. I get ready I put a pair of boy friend jeans and a American E gal t-shirt with a lulu lemon sweater and my fav pair of dark brown ankle Ugss.

I grab my dance bag because we have a dance team which I am caption of. I get to school my dad just got me a new 2011 for Escape and my brother I have know idea what type of car. When I pull in I see them this little pixie looking Vampire standing by this weird looking one with bronze hair. I get out and they look at me and I just walk right by I am poplar but I am not a bitch to everyone. I have a 4.8 fps and all my school course are University levels. I have English first and we are starting to read Romeo and Juliet this week. The bell rings and walk into to Vampire one from earlier the pixie looking one and some guys who has his back turned but he smells so formula like old tire and wheat. The teacher start to talk "these are new student Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale they just moved down from Alaska. I look up and it is him he looks at me and I look away in disappointment he moved on.

I raise my hand the teacher looks at me and goes "yes Mrs?" "Sir I am not feeling to good can I go see the nurse?" I ask. "Yes hope you feel better". He says I get up and walk out the door to the hall. I get my phone out and I look throw my contacts looking for someone to talk to. I press dial and the other person on the other ends answer

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Jake" "

What up B you sound sad?"

"Ya I am guess who I just saw and he looks like he has already moved on"

"Bells are you talking about Jasper?"

"Yes J I am, I loved him so much but I guess he never felt the same way"

"Bells I am going to come over tonight and we are going to do are movie night OK got to go love you"

"Bye Jake Love you 2 c u tonight!"

I get of the phone and then I here someone come up be hide me and I know who it is by the smell. I turn around and there is Jasper standing there.

I look at him and yell "What do you want?" He looks at me and starts to talk "Bella please can you forgive me for what happen that day I went to hunt I got kidnapped by the Voltiur and after I got away I tried looking for you but I now love I find you and you have moved on with these Jake person"

I look at and I say "Jake is just a friend and you are the only person I want Jasper"

He starts to walk towards me and kiss me but I stop him because he is with that Alice person. "Stop we can't do this what about Alice?"

He looks at me and starts to laugh "baby she is my sister she is dating Edward like I said you are the only person I want Bella" I hug him and tell him I will see him at lunch and I am going to meet the rest of his family. Then next to periods go by so fast finale the lunch bell rings for us to leave. So I get the cafe and I see him sitting so I walk over to him he looks up I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I see Jasper walk in and them I see him Emmett standing be hide him and I look at Stefan and his face is just like what the fuck just happen. I look back at the day I hate him and love him at the same time. Jasper walks up to me and hugs me and looks at me. He goes "come meet them" "OK" I wish per We get up and walk to the table and he goes this is "Roseile, Edward, Alice and Emmett!"

I look at them "Hi I am Bella" Emmett looks at me and smiles and this Rose chick look at him and leans over and starts to kiss him. Emmett push her of and I here him whisper "that my little sister like my blood sister" I look away and Jasper can feel that I am uncomfortable. He puts his arms around me and kiss my necks. I look at him and then he whisper "we will go to my house later?" "Ya that will be been fine"

I kiss him and walk away. After school I get out and walk towards my car and Jasper is leaning against it he looks a me and we get in is car and drives away. When we get to his house I look at him and he leans over a kiss me before going to get up and wait. For me to get out I have to be back at school at 400 for are practice tonight we have a couple people trying out so we go in and I see them all standing there. I look and Emmett goes can we talk please. "Sure" We go up to his room and he grabs me into his bog bear hugs. He goes I missed you" "I miss you too but what happen to you that day?" I went out to hunt and I saw a big bear and let just say that he won and that Roseile found me and we got married and that's what happen" "Ohhh I thought you left and never came back." "Never Bella I love you so much and I had no idea that you are the girl Jasper is in love with" I give Emmett a hug and I walk over to Jasper and go to sit down next to him but he pulls me into his lap and kiss me and whisper "I love you" "I love you to but I have to go I will see you later".

I get up and he walks me to the door and I go to open it but he grabs me and we stand there and make out for about 5 min. "I wanted to do all day" I just smile and peck is cheek and get up to go back to school. I get to school and the guys basketball team is just getting out of the gym and I see Stefan walking over and he gives me a fucking hug well he smells bad and sweet. He smiles and walk away and yells "see you later" All the other girls come in and we are doing More by Usher we perform tomorrow. After school I get home and there is no one home so I call Jasper to come over. Jasper comes up and to the door and I up it and he tackles me and start to make out with me and then we here a cough it is Stefan. Jasper gets up and helps me get up and he walks around and put his hand on my hips.

"Hi" I say

"Hello" Stefan says.


End file.
